Boredom is a Disease
by BlackWingedBeast
Summary: A bored captain makes a drunken mistake after being dragged to a bar by her third seat.OOC Soifon x oc. R&R please, and please don't mark as a 'Mary Sue'


**Boredom is a Disease**

Captain of the second court guard squad, Soi fon, sat in her quarters, behind her desk, filling out paperwork. As usaully expected, her third seat Ran Schiffer, an eighteen year old,half breed demon with shoulder length black hair and mocha colored skin , came in holding another huge stack of papers.

"Here's the rest captain." She sighed boredly as he placed the papers on her desk. Noticing, Ran turned his ice blue eyes toward his captain. "Something wrong?" he asked, voice void of any real emotion. Soi fon glared lazily at him. "I'm bored."

"Why not go get a drink. I could have the paperwork completed by the time you return. And you really look like you could use a break." Soi thought the idea over for a while before quickly dismissing it.

"No, I am a respected captian who should not even contemplate the idea of -" in a flash, Ran had bound her arms and legs and housted her small form over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Put me down!" Ran ignored her. "HEY! Are you listening! Put me down!" Again silence was his reply.

She waited for a while before giving up and letting him carry her to wherever. "At least tell me where we're going." Ran thought it over. _'Might as well.' _ "We're going for a drink."

"I can't. Untie me so I can finish my-" "We're here." Soi fon stare up at the sign. The japanese characters for 'Slurred Horse' painted onto a white sign. "Wait! This is a stripper bar!" she yelled as a sly smirk crossed the younger's face. "Oh, I had no idea," Ran said ,mock suprise in his vioce.

Soi fon huffed angrily as he walked threw the double doors. "SCHIFFER! Nice to see ya' again kiddo. And who is this lovely young lady?" A tall, overly buff man stood at one of the many bars.

"Sotto, this is my captain. She was bored so I brought her here with me." Ran gave the man a large grin. "Well don't let me hold ya' up. What would you like to drink?"

"The usual." The man, Sotto, disapeared behind a curtain and came back holding two bottles of sake.

"Usual? Just how many times have you been here?" Soi fon asked curiosly while Ran released her bindings. "Everyime you go to a meeting."

She stared shocked at her subordnate's response. _'No wonder he's always gone when I need him.'_

Ran filled one of the two cups Sotto had placed with the sake and waited for Soi fon to fill hers. She felt his icey gaze studing her. Having a demon, half or not, watching you so closely was always unsettling.

She grabbed the cup and filled as he had. Ran smirked and down the drink. His smirk grew larger once he noticed she had done the same.

The liquid burned as it swam down her throat. Soi fon grimaced at the bitter taste, glaring as he chuckled at the face she made. "Captian, wanna play a game?"

"What game?" He gave a crooked grin at her curiosity. "It's called 'I never'. Real simple. All ya' gotta do is drink if you've done something that I haven't, cool?"

Soi nodded, filling the cup once again.

'THREE HOURS LATER'

Bottles littered the bar they sat at. It had turned from a game to an all-out drinking contest. Tied at over forty cups each, it seemed as if Ran would be victorious.

"Hey caiptin, why don' we raise da stakes a lil' ?" The words were slurred and barely understandable, but she still nodded her approval of the challenge.

"Alrite den. How 'bout the loser has to be the winner's slave for the rest of the week?" Soi stared at him with hazy eyes, trying her best to glare at him only making a fool of herself. "Yur on!"

A crowd had started to form around the two. Bystanders shouting various comments of who they thought would win.

They both downed the drinks; one after another, until finaly one collapsed. Ran had fallen face first onto the countertop, more asleep than passed out.

Soi fon raised her arms in triumph. She hoped from her stool and kicked her subordinate onto the floor. Ran stood, slightly slumped, looking annoyedly at the small woman.

"Wad'ya do dat fer?" She gave a cocky small before ordering him to carry her home. "I won, you have to be my slave." He glared angrily before allowing her to hop onto his back.

To annoyed to try and walk the way, Ran flash stepped to her quarters.

Ran dumped her onto the bed before collasping onto her. "Hey! Get off, yer heavy!" She tried pushing the heavier male off of her, failing miserably.

"Shuddup. Um tired." She gave up her feeble struggle and allowed him to remain atop her, unconsciously wrapping her legs around his slim waist. He lazily tugged at her shihakusho, getting it just bellow her breast and allowing her to completely remove the suddenly affensive garment.

She moaned heavily as his hardening member came into contact with her clothed crotch.

"Take me."

'The next day'

"Mmm." Soi awoke feeling her head drumming at the first attempt of movement. She lay her head back, expecting to feel the soft pillow. Instead, her head came into contact with something warm and hard. She jolted upright, ignoring the excruciating pain in her head. "WAKE UP!" she yelled at the sleeping form.

She felt between her legs. Another place that was throbbing with pain. Soi withdrew her hand and looked down at the space between her crotch, noting the dried blood around it. Ran, haven woken when she screamed, stared wide eyed at her naked form. He noticed the blood on the sheet and suddenly felt like beating himself to death.

She turned toward him, rage showing clear in her grey eyes. _'Might as well. I'm about to die anyway.' _

Suprise took over his features. Instead of her lashing out like he had expected, she buried her face into his chest and cried. Sobs rocked her small body. Ran wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Please don't cry. It'll be alright."


End file.
